


Podfic - Maybe I'm Waking Up

by bienenalster (pinkspider), Pax



Series: Podfic - for all of the perfect things that i doubt [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Fandom Politics, Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mixed Media, Multiple Voices, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/pseuds/Pax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s almost funny. All he ever wanted was to play hockey, to play in the NHL, to win the Cup. This—Samwell, the team, the Haus—was supposed to be just a detour, but now it feels more like a destination he failed to realize he’s already reached.</p><p>(Or: Jack signs with the Falconers, graduates, and leaves. It's the hardest thing he's ever done. What comes after is even harder.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [maybe i'm waking up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436639) by [idrilka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/pseuds/idrilka). 



Download mp3 from Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wotrgonfcqxs266/Maybe%20Im%20Waking%20Up%20-%20Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0).

Biene is the voice of Jack Zimmermann, @hockeybutts, @howlingsinside, thecocksock, hockey_gossip Anon 1, and Kurt Collins.

Pax is the voice of Cory Smith, Eric Bittle, @hellsqueen, @ TheProvidenceFalconers, hockey_gossip Anon 2, carthage, and Richard Stewart.

Biene is the official cover-maker and Pax the official song-chooser. We're using a song as an introductory motif for each POV character, and here are the ones that feature in chapter 1:

  * Motif for Jack and the podfic as a whole: I’ll Be Good by Jaymes Young
  * Motif for Cory Smith: We’re Going to be Friends by the White Stripes
  * Motif for sports reporters: The Sportscenter Theme



Further chapters to be posted once we're both no longer sick. Thanks again to idrilka for writing and giving podficcing permission; this one's really, really fun!


	2. Podfic - Maybe I'm Waking Up, Ch. 2

Click [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dh2zdf7cuu428gw/Maybe%20Im%20Waking%20Up%20-%20Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0) to download the mp3.

Biene is the voice of Jack Zimmermann, Kent Parson, and lachance.

Pax is the voice of Cory Smith, Eric Bittle, @universallyacclaimed, allie and the cat, carthage, currahee, @ TheProvidenceFalconers, and @deadspin.

Biene is the official audio-editor* and cover-maker, and Pax the official song-chooser. 

*Audio-editor who is seriously going to need to make a "they talk to/about their cats" outtakes supercut.


	3. Chapter 3

[Click to download the mp3](http://bit.ly/1QWMrbR).

It liiiiiiiiiiiives! 

Chapter credits: 

In addition to reading the part of Jack Zimmermann, Biene edited the audio.

Pax voiced Eric Bittle, Cory Smith, Bob Zimmermann, alyonas, and carthage.


	4. Chapter 4

[Click to download chapter 4 from Dropbox](http://bit.ly/22urIUF).

Editing duties went to Pax this time around, since she nobly jumped on that grenade with the observation, "you're really busy with the podfic bingo, huh?" Yes. Accurate. 

As always, the part of Jack was read by Biene, as well as lachance, puckbunny, Parse, hockeybutts, and howlinginside. 

Pax read the parts of Cory, Bad Bob, Allan Dale, carthage, Hockey News Online, the Falconers' Twitter, and hellsqueen.


	5. Ch. 5

Ha... time flies, doesn't it? It's been a while since chapter 4 got posted, and that's all because Podfic Bingo ate my (Biene's) life. Sorry 'bout that. 

But! Here's chapter 5, and you even have two whole options for your download on this one. Pax and I have decided that every 5th chapter will come with some kind of podfic extra (blooper reel, talk about process, making fun of how I can't do accents including any from my home state, maybe if a listener has something they think would be interesting to hear about, etc.). I'm providing one option with, one without. Pick your poison, friends. 

  
[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/1kpbn8ben1faj7c/ch5cover.jpg)  
  
Download options: [Extras, you say?](http://bit.ly/2eesxPV)  
[Just the story, please, ma'am.](http://bit.ly/2ezrqel)  


The two-person credits list for chapter 5 is as follows:  
  
Biene: Jack, Kent Parson, thegrandarcana, lachance, tous_les_chats, offblues, and also podfic editing duties  
Pax: Cory, Bitty, @HockeyGals, carthage, currahee 

Thanks, as ever, to idrilka for, you know. Having written a great story.


	6. Chapter 6

Download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vnhra2bg2nir5sj/Maybe%20Im%20Waking%20Up%20-%20Chapter%206.mp3?dl=0) from Dropbox

 

The two-person credits list for chapter 6 is as follows:

Biene: Jack, @hockeybutts

Pax: Cory, Bitty, @hellsqueen, podfic editing duties

 

Thanks to Idrilka, for her great writing, and thanks to everyone who is still, somehow, miraculously, subscribed to this, for listening.


End file.
